Slappy the Dummy
:NOTE: This article is about the version from the book and TV series. The incarnation from the 2015 and 2018 films can be found here: Slappy the Dummy (2015 film). Slappy the Dummy is the main antagonist in the children's horror book series Goosebumps, as well as the associated media that followed. He is considered one of the most popular and most evil creatures in the series, as well as being the key factor to the success of one of the series' most popular story arcs: The Night of the Living Dummy Anthology. He is also a major villain in the Horrorland series and the narrator of his own series Slappyland as well as being the main antagonist in most books. He is also the main antagonist of the 2015 film Goosebumps and its sequel. He also appears as a major antagonist in the Goosebumps comics. In the TV series, he was portrayed by in 3 episodes, and in 2 others. Appearance As described in the books, Slappy has wavy brown hair painted atop his wooden head and freckles dotted along his cheeks. His lips are painted bright red and curl up into a sinister smile; the lower lip however, sports a chip in the corner, giving Slappy's grin an unsettling crooked appearance. His eyes are described as being a cold blue and almost lifelike in appearance. Slappy wears a dark grey, double-breasted suit, with brown leather shoes and a red bow-tie. His shirt is nothing more than a white paint application on the chest, with a collar stapled on the neck. For the television program, Slappy's appearance was altered from its depiction in the books and the cover artwork. His head no longer appeared to be made out of wood and instead seemed to be constructed out of a plaster-like material. His now-unruly hair was painted auburn, while his freckles were removed, and his eye color changed to green. His dark grey suit was changed to a black tuxedo, with the addition of a real shirt, suspenders, and matching red bow-tie/cumberbund/boutineer combo. He is probably more comedic in the TV version as well. Biography Backstory Slappy was originally created by an unnamed evil sorcerer; alongside Mr. Wood, Slappy was carved by the sorcerer out of the cursed wood of a stolen coffin. After Mr. Wood was destroyed at the end of Night of the Living Dummy, this resulted in Slappy becoming twice as evil. Slappy takes the form of a ventriloquist dummy but is granted life, threatening everyone around him and becoming more of a threat as the series progressed. The only way to make him live is by saying the following incantation: "Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molunnu Karrano" (said to mean "You and I are one now"). Written down on a business card, he keeps the spell in his pocket. Almost every new owner reads out the spell, causing the electricity to act strange for a few seconds. Slappy keeps himself quiet, as the new owner finds out strange things are happening in the house. Furniture gets moved, things disappear and re-appear. He has a behavior of a very naughty child, or a Poltergeist. He also has the ability to change people into ventriloquist dolls with his green breath. With this breath, he also can animate other dolls and puppets. He is blown into pieces in the Goosebumps television series, in Episode 3: "Night Of The Living Dummy". However, Slappy still survived that. In Slappy's Nightmare, The Streets of Panic Park and The Dummy meets the Mummy '' he serves as an anti-herp. He also appears in the ''Horrorland series and Goosebumps: Most Wanted. He also has his own series called Slappyworld where is the narrator of the series and sometimes the main villain of some books. He also appears in the comic book series as the main villain of the first arc and set to appear in others. He appears in the first story arc Monster at Midnight as the main antagonist leading the monsters to attack two sisters and later appears in the second arc Download and Die! where he team-ups up with The Creeps to antagonize three young girls. Slappy also appears in the short story crossover Gaslighted: Slappy the Ventriloquist Dummy vs. Aloysius Pendergast, where Aloysius Pendergast the protagonist of the book series of the same name fights off Slappy. ''Goosebumps'' (2015 Film) Slappy appears in the film adaption as the main antagonist notably this version leads the monsters and is far more dangerous than his book counterpart. He also appears in the sequel as the main antagonist. Slappy's Fellow Living Toys *Dennis *Rocky *Mary Ellen *Wally *Snappy *Mr. Wood Gallery Images Slappy sitting on a grave.jpg Slappygold.jpg|Slappy's head. Slappy.jpg Slappy in israeli 1969.jpg Slappy (comics).jpg|Slappy in the IDW Goosebumps comics. Slappy the Dummy.jpg Slappy (TV Series).jpg Videos Goosebumps - The Death of Slappy the Dummy Category:Possessed Objects Category:Goosebumps Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Thugs Category:Kidnapper Category:Revived Category:Abusers Category:Vandals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Parents Category:Evil Creation Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil from the Past Category:Genderless Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Titular Category:Possessor Category:Movie Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Protagonists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Noncorporeal Category:Pawns Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Imprisoned Category:Bogeymen Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Brutes Category:Big Bads Category:Mascots Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Video Game Villains Category:Successful Category:Crossover Villains Category:Magic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Humanoid Category:Mongers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Book Villains Category:Immortals Category:Contradictory Category:Control Freaks Category:Demon Category:Sadists Category:Monsters Category:Incriminators Category:Paranormal Category:Horror Villains Category:Slaver Category:Misogynists Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil